


Taako and Lup do Some Talking

by Ama_Person



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ama_Person/pseuds/Ama_Person
Summary: Set a little bit after The day of Story and Song, before Lup gets a new body. Just about her and Takko bonding. I'm not super at writing, and I'm probably supposed to be doing a report right now. Whoops¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Taako and Lup do Some Talking

Things were different now, that much she knew. Barry spent days just telling her about everyone he met over the years. He described everything in detail, everything Flesh Barry did that Lich Barry felt dumb about, every little thing he discovered over the twelve years she’d been gone. He was different. He’d lost so much weight and gained so many new scars in his attempts to make everything right, but the way he filled her in made her feel like she was right there with him.

Takko was… Takko. They didn’t talk, they knew, but she’d been away so long. She could feel a distance between them that was never there before. She knew he cared. He wouldn’t let her out of his sight. Whenever he wasn’t busy he was beside her. She wanted so bad to have her body back so she could just hug him, and try to make up for all the time she was gone, but she couldn’t, and it probably wouldn’t work anyway. It was just so frustrating that she couldn’t read him anymore. 

-

Night times were tricky because liches don’t sleep, but after all that time in the Umbrastaff, it was a piece of cake. She’d ghost around the halls and check up on her family, float around, light stuff on fire, whatever she felt like.

This night she stalked around the halls. Now she understood why ghosts do it, night time is boring when you don’t have a body to do stuff with. At least she could move around more now. She could even go wake someone up if she felt like it, but the way these bozo’s were sawing logs made it seem like nobody had slept since she’s been gone. 

That’s when she heard a whimper coming from Takko’s room. She snuck inside and saw her brother thrashing around in his bed. He ripped the covers off of him and rolled over.

“Hey Takko. Takko!” Lup called. He threw his pillow at her. It passed through her and smacked the wall behind her. “C’mon bro, you’re just sleeping.”

Takko let out another groan. “TAKKO!” She shouted. 

“No!” Takko shouted. “I didn’t mean it! I didn’t!” 

Takko curled up like someone was gonna hit him and started crying, and it broke her heart. “Takko, come on it’s me! It’s Lup! I’m right here!”

Takko peeked through one of his eyes and looked at her. In a breath he regained his composure. “Do you check on everyone in their sleep?”

“Everyone who starts screaming.” 

Takko sat up and sighed. For the first time since she returned, she could see how the years had taken its toll on him. He looked exhausted, and not just from his price in Wonderland. He brushed the tears away from his eyes. “I wasn’t that bad, was I?” He asked in such a small voice she could barely hear him.

“Takko, I’ve been gone for such a long time. You’ve been through so much, and I just- I need to know what happened Takko! We used to have this really cool-but-obnoxious twin thing going on where we knew what each other were thinking, but I can’t do that anymore, so you actually have to talk to me.”

Takko got up to get his pillow. “Where do I even start?” 

“How about screaming? What was that about?”

“I had night terrors before this shit!” Taako pointed out.

“Well yeah, but you always came to someone. You know Barry or Magnus would share their bed, hell, even Merle-”

“That’s the thing, Lup, I don’t know Barry anymore! The only times I saw him he basically threatened me!” 

“-and Magnus and Merle?”

He looked away, “I just- I just- can’t.”

Lup understood. They stood there in silence with their thoughts. “You’ve been alone, too.”

Takko looked at her, and it just felt like something fell into place. She understood. Sure he wasn’t trapped, but he was alone. Lup tried to imagine being out in the world without Takko. Without even knowing he existed. In the Umbrastaff she had no world, but she had memories. Takko had the world, but no memories. That had to make them about even in terrible experiences. 

“You should go back to sleep…” Lup suggested as Takko threw his pillow and blanket back on the bed.

“Nah, I ain’t much in a sleepin’ mood anymore. I feel like cooking some breakfast for friends that require sleep. Wanna help.”

“Sure,” Lup tried to smile, despite her lack of body, “I mean I dunno how much of a help I can be right now.”

“I’ll show you some stuff I came up with on the road. This world isn’t exactly like the one we came from. It has some pretty unique spices.”

“Aw hell yeah, let’s get cooking!”


End file.
